The present invention relates to an automatic transaction apparatus which is installed in banks or the like and, more particularly, to a recycle type transaction apparatus which can recycle deposit bills or bank notes as well as dispensing bank notes.
A large number of automatic transaction apparatuses called ATM (Automatic Teller Machines) are used in banks or the like, and automation and high processing speed of business affairs at the tellers' windows have been accomplished. However, the ATM cannot be used on bank holidays, resulting in deterioration of service to the customers. Therefore, measures to improve it have been studied. As a measure to solve this problem, it is proposed to use the automated corner in a self-service manner. In the conventional ATM, the deposit operation and dispensing operation are executed by separate units; thus, more and more bank note is stacked into the deposit unit and, conversely, cash is dispensed from the dispenser unit. Therefore, it is necessary to frequently take out bank notes from the deposit unit to supplement the supply of bank notes in the dispenser unit, and this reduces the efficiency of the automated process. To improve operating efficiency, a recycle type transaction apparatus, which can cyclically use bank notes by recycling the deposited bank notes as dispensable bank notes has been developed.
This recycle type transaction apparatus has the following problems.
Namely, in the case of the deposit transaction, the transaction is generally performed by use of the bankbook; therefore, the deposit process time is governed by the time necessary to update the bankbook or the like. Thus, the processing time after depressing the acknowledge button, after the note has been put into the deposit unit, until the completion of the transaction is short; i.e., its processing speed is high. However, in the case of the dispensing transaction, it takes a fairly long time until the note is dispensed after the start of the note dispensing operation because the transaction is generally performed using only the personal identification (ID) card. Particularly, in the case of using the deposited notes as dispensable notes, all the notes are obverted and the bank notes are dispensed, so that it takes a long time to dispense them.
On the other hand, since the various denominations are first discriminated in the deposit process, when note jamming occurs, the clerk must labor for some time to eliminate the jam. This is because, since the clerk doesn't know the number of deposited notes, he needs to pay careful attention so as not to forget removing the notes at various locations inside the ATM.
Further, in the recycling of the notes, for large denomination notes of ten thousand yen and five thousand yen, deposit and dispensing are well balanced and fund efficiency is very good. However, notes of one thousand yen are dispensed in most cases, so that a deposit/ dispensing supply imbalance is more likely to occur.